You're Beautiful
by dreamysleeper
Summary: Based on the Korean drama, "You're Beautiful." One small event takes place in Naminé's usually-calm life and, suddenly, her life's the complete opposite. Literally. Untold secrets, confusing feelings, dramatic adventures...one hell of a life.
1. Surprising Events

**You're Beautiful**

_by dreamysleeper_

**Chapter 1. Surprising Events**

It was one of those days.

The bright rays of the sun shone on the graveled ground, crackled pieces of pavement here and there. The grass was a beautiful hue of intense green, managing to stay its true color even through the blistering heat.

Everything seemed normal. Like any other ordinary day.

Except for one girl.

"Oh no, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!," a puffing Naminé said as she clumsily ran through a large garden with white stones leading to a church. She hastily adjusted the long, white cap on her head, her cheeks a light shade of red from all the sudden exercise she had to do. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, the long dress she was wearing making her more hot and itchy than she was.

A nun's attire in general was pretty uncomfortable.

_No, no, what am I saying? I_want_to be a nun. Why am I whining?_ Naminé shook her head idly, shaking away the negative thoughts. Her life was being dedicated to God. After everything He did for her, she shouldn't whine at all.

She felt herself sigh in relief when she saw the familiar sight of the small, white marble church. Running up the stairs as quickly as she could without actually tripping over her own feet, the blond girl stopped outside of the large wooden doors. She smoothed out her baby blue dress from any loose wrinkles, took a deep, cleansing breath before slowly turning the handle on the door, peeking her head inside.

Luckily for her, the audience was standing, holding their hands against each other's palms in a praying position. She quietly closed the doors, hurrying to the nearest bench. She smiled nervously to the lady standing beside her, the blond girl easing her hands in a similar manner like everyone else so she wouldn't grab everyone else's attention for, err, running a bit late. Literally.

"And Jesus told the crowd, 'I'm the bread of life coming down from heaven.'" A shriveled old man preached at the front of the church, his old, shaky voice rumbling through the church in a light, quiet echo.

Naminé smiled warmly, murmuring along with the audience, "Hallelujah." She then glanced on the corner of her eye at something that caught her attention. A little girl was seated on the bench across from her on the other side...

...And she was holding from what seemed to be a small, music-video player. The girl had headphones on but Naminé could still manage to hear it from her way.

The blond girl slightly grimaced, managing to grab the little girl's attention from across from her. Naminé smiled kindly, whispering just loud enough for, (what she thought could hear), the little girl. "Turn it off, please."

The small girl simply bobbed her head to the side, a devilish glint in her eyes. She turned back to her small video player and turned the volume up even _higher_.

Naminé's eyes widened, her temper rising. She hesitated a bit before quietly walking behind the bench where the small girl was sitting at, bending down to her height. The child twisted her head to glance at her, blinking innocently before turning around again. Naminé glared at the back of the kid's head, slowly lifting her hands to her earphones, gently pulling them off...

...Before the young girl grabbed them, pulling them stubbornly towards herself.

Now, Naminé was known to be kind and patient, a bit clueless at times. But when she got mad, well, she got _mad_.

The blond twitched her eye in annoyance, her inner child starting to slowly unleash. She pulled the earplugs back in determination, this time, a little harder.

And a tug-of-war started.

And soon, Naminé accidentally threw the gadget across the air, earphones unplugging and the loud, rock music banging loudly against the once-quiet walls of the church. The pale teen gasped in horror, feeling all the eyes of the audience on her and the child. She quickly sprinted towards the small device, reaching her hand across the floor for it. Unfortunately, her palm instead threw it across the floor, slipping loudly against the wooden board.

Naminé groaned, quickly crawling between the surprised, but amused, people, reaching under a bench where the electronic was. She felt a foot instead, the person kicking it in abruptness. The ditsy girl closed her eyes in frustration, promptly crawling back to where the damned thing was. She finally reached it, sighing in relief once she held it in her hands.

That is, until she noticed the awkward, pregnant silence engulfing her. She peeked up one eye, quickly looking back down in embarrassment when she saw exactly what she didn't want to see. About a hundred pairs of eyes stared at her, the most serious one from Mother Superior.

The old woman simply shook her head gently, sighing quietly in distress. "Naminé, my poor, poor, Naminé..."

* * *

_"I will promise you."_

Blue, bright spotlights filled the large stadium, shrieks and squeals of delight filled the place. Almost loud enough for the three angelic voices singing to their delight to be blocked out.

_Almost._

Roxas always felt like he was in another world when he was singing; like it was his own personal _haven_. He forgot all of his worries, his problems, his past...

Everything.

Sora was on drums and Riku on electric guitar. Together they made one, amazing, and extremely popular idol band: A-N-Jell. A band that girls adored and would do anything to get any of the three members to even _glance_ at their way.

Everyone thought these boys lived the perfect life. All three were extremely good-looking, had beautiful voices, each could play various instruments, had immense wealth...

A flawless life in anyone's mind.

But no one knew what was exactly behind those theoretical and emotional masks and walls built by themselves, each containing one painful memory. One of them even had more emotional injuries than one could ever imagine.

"How's your throat?," A-N-Jell's director, -or what they liked to call him: "President John"-, said from the front of the seat of a large, black, sleek limo, the musical artists in the back seats. They had finally finished their long concert, several encores demanded.

Roxas grimaced, simply staring out the window in boredom. Why couldn't they just understand he was _fine_? He's a professional singer for Pete's sake! He absentmindedly rubbed the bottom of his neck, feeling the slightly rough pain when he swallowed.

"The doctor told you to not sing for a while and to lip-sync only," the usual-joyful man said, his voice filled with a tinge of worry. He didn't want his best singer to get sick, after all.

Riku's voice replied instead, his calm demeanor the same as always. "It ended well. Isn't that good enough? Though Roxas' voice did crack at the end...I'm sure no one noticed." The silver-haired teen could feel Roxas' betrayed glare at his side.

"Your voice cracked?," Sora butted in, looking at the blond male in surprise. "When? I didn't know!"

Before Roxas could reply, President John wagged one ring-filled finger in the air, talking in a stern voice. "Roxas. You're banned from singing live."

Roxas glared at the back of the man's head, his bangs falling on his eyes. "If a singer doesn't sing, what's he gonna do?"

"You took part in the 6th album, so you should know well. It's bad on the vocal cords. It's too much for you to handle." The President's voice boasted in the car, his astringent voice letting the teen know not to argue with him.

The car stayed in a bewildered silence, Sora and Riku looking at Roxas to see his reaction. But the blond knew well enough not to let any emotions show. Years of hard, painful practice helped him perfect that.

"We're bringing in another vocalist like we planned." The oldest man smiled in pleasure, his voice filled with excitement.

"You already know that not just anyone can sing my songs."

"It's just not anyone, my dear Roxas. He's pretty good. You'll meet him soon."

Roxas' steady voice was filled with the slightest bit of hurt, his eyes still glued to his passing surroundings.

"We'll see about that, President."

* * *

Naminé's small, white shoes quietly stepped on the white stones leading to the church's back "garden." The vivid green grass was freshly cut from volunteers, flowers gingerly watered at their correct time. The girl sighed, gazing at the white statues of famous religious men and women planted on the on the ground. Naminé smiled kindly, raising a small blue bucket from her side filled with water, an old rag on the other hand. "Today, I'll start with David. Julian and Thomas, please wait." She beamed once more to herself before walking to the first marble art she was supposed to clean.

"David...you probably sensed it. But I've already had an accident. I created a ruckus with disrespectful music in the holy cathedral." Naminé frowned, humming sadly to herself while having the events relive in her head. She blushed when she noticed she was still rubbing the statue. To her disgrace, the lone, white blanket covering the inappropriate parts of "David" fell, making Naminé gasp in horror. She closed her eyes, grabbing the cloth and bunglingly tying it around its waist.

Naminé pouted, struggling to tie the knot. "I get embarrassed every time. It would be nice if you had a bit more covering, David. Like Julian and Thomas...Oh! David, you have bird poop on your butt!" The girl dragged the damp rag across its smooth surface. She knew talking to inanimate objects was more than crazy but she had grown to feel love towards the statues ever since she was little. Living in an orphanage only proved to do so.

"When I go to Rome, who will keep you this clean? All the neighborhood birds are using your butt as a bathroom to make matters worse. It worries me..." She sighed sadly one last time before dipping the cloth back in the water, not wanting to get sunburnt.

Little did she know a suspicious-looking man was watching her from afar, curious gold eyes underneath black, thick sunglasses. He raised a medium-sized picture to his face, his orbs glancing between the paper and Naminé. "So one of these nun's faces are the same as his..."

He scratched his white beard in curiosity and slight confusion, leaning behind a tree while having a clear view of the blond girl.

"But why a nun of all things?"

* * *

"Naminé...you don't have to be the one who goes." Mother Superior and Naminé were standing outside the church, a bright pink motorbike parked beside the artist. The oldest woman's eyes looked at her student in worry, the ancient wrinkles digging deeper and deeper.

"It's that ticket I'll be using to go to Rome...I'm the one who has to go pick it up," Naminé said softly with determination, smiling calmly at the oldest nun to relieve her worries.

"Naminé...do you think you can avoid hitting the cattle on the road?," Mother Superior insisted, slightly chuckling at the girl's pout. The blond female grabbed the bike's handles, teasingly turning them to demonstrate the older woman what she could do. "I can drive better now."

After having Mother Superior watch Naminé carefully indicate how to flip the switches for the right and left signal and turning the bike's handles to make sure they weren't in need of an oil change, the nun sighed one last time. "Naminé; you'll really be okay?"

The young woman strapped the matching pink helmet on her head, safely adjusting it on herself. "Mother Superior. I'll come back safely!" She sent a reassuring grin to the elderly woman one last time before starting the engine and slowly riding away, Mother Superior staring after her in worry. It was only natural to become concerned about the clumsy girl; she had raised and known her ever since she was a mere four years old, along with her twin brother.

The etched-on lines on the woman's forehead didn't disappear though; she had a feeling _something_ was going to happen to her.

* * *

Naminé loved the feeling of having the light wind hit her face teasingly, the warm sun shining down on her. She could only grin to herself, not caring how silly she probably looked. No one was around her anyway; she was driving along a lone, gravel road.

Well, at least that's what she thought before coincidentally turning to look at her rear-view mirrors, surprised to see a small, black car riding behind her.

She decided since her mobile drove a lot slower than a normal car that it would be better to simply move off to the side to let the car pass by so she wouldn't hold him up.

As she did so, though, the car wouldn't drive by. She tried switching to the other side...

But still nothing.

Her eyebrows knotted in confusion and, mostly, worry. To her amazement, the car drove by, stopping in front of her in a sudden halt. Naminé gasped, squeezing the brake urgently, stopping just in time. She looked up to glare at the suspicious-looking man disgracefully climbing out of the car. She pressed her lips in a hard line, trying to hold in laughter when she saw him with his seatbelt stuck on his slacks. The girl immediately straightened up, though, when the man began to slowly approach her, a cold, nervous shiver running down her spine. Even with dark shades on, Naminé could see a pair of piercing, gold eyes staring at her curiously.

She tried not to show fear as he walked dangerously towards her, perching his elbow on the handle of her bike.

"Sister. You know Kai, right?"

Naminé widened her eyes, stuttering out the first thing that came to mind. "…Wh-who are you?"

The man continued to look at her though, his gaze making her feel uncomfortable. He repeated his question again, though, this time, a little bit more sternly. "You know Kai, right?"

"Why...?"

She stiffened in horror when he reached out a pale hand to unstrap her helmet, unattaching it from her head. He shuddered with dread when he looked at her fully without the contraption on her head. "Gosh, you two look so much alike."

He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a medium-sized photo. Naminé continued to stir uneasily under the man's gaze while he looked back and forth between the photo and the girl in front of him.

The photo of Kai.

"Kai Daniels! This is the one I chose." President John boasted in delight in a large meeting room, various ample, expensive-looking flat screen TV's flickering vivid images of Naminé's twin brother. Several other men sat in chairs, gazing with curiosity at the picture being shown on the screen.

John's long, toothy grin only grew with each second, several traces of excitement and pride in his voice.

"The kid's voice is an _unbelievable miracle_!"

A loud scream echoed through the forsaken road Naminé and the man were standing on. The man stumbled back in surprise, looking around him to see if anyone was noticing the commotion gathering up.

The man attempted to cover up the sun-kissed girl's mouth with his hand, talking with worry. "What did I do-"

He didn't finish, though, when he felt the girl's knee kick him in a place where no man ever wants to be kicked. Painful tears started forming on his eyes as he fell on his knees in agony.

He looked up in anger, clutching his groin in pain. "What the hell-"

Naminé hit him again out of fear with her helmet when she was able to get it out of his grasp. She felt more than guilty to beat the man up like that but it seemed like common sense wasn't working along with her right now.

She quickly mounted her bike, driving down the road as fast as the mobile's small engine could go. She could already see the other man struggling to get in his car as he followed her relentlessly.

Naminé could feel the panic in her chest rising with each second when she saw the man speeding up beside her, his head leaning out. "Sister, sister! Don't you know Kai?"

The girl continued to hesitate whether to answer the stranger or not, unsure of the result of saying yes or no.

"Your fraternal twin, Kai! He's in trouble!"

Naminé felt the air of her lungs being pushed out by force when she heard those words. She squeezed the brakes by force, the poor, rubber tires squeaking in protest. The man immediately pulled over, sighing quietly in relief as he clambered out of the car and stepped in front of Naminé from a safe distance.

"K-Kai's…in trouble?," Naminé choked out. She was already making up worst-case scenarios in her head.

The older man handed her the photo he had been holding before, letting her examine it carefully.

Her eyes glazed over the picture, taking in every detail. She brushed her hand against the material, her lips slightly parting in awe.

It was sometimes awfully weird for Kai and Naminé to look so much alike. Both had the same exact pale, sometimes golden, hair. Though Naminé's was at shoulder's length while Kai's was cut around his ears in a ruffled sort of manner. Short layers with clipped bangs flipped off to his left side. Both had the same pure, crystal-clear pools of blue as their eyes. Wide and mischievous at times, though Naminé's eyes looked a tad bit more of a vivid blue if you paid really close attention.

The twins weren't the same height, though, of course. The female was a lot shorter and skinnier-looking, fragile cheekbones framing her face. Kai's shoulders were slightly broadening and his height was about the general size of any other normal nineteen-year old guy.

"His face is so skinny...brother, are you eating right?," Naminé said to no one in general, her orbs glued to the photo. She slightly grimaced when she noticed some lip and ear piercings on him in the picture. She knew he was rather rebellious at times but she'd never thought he'd get _piercings_.

Ansem cleared his throat uncomfortably, not wanting to interrupt her "moment." "Err, Sister-"

"Oh, I'm not a Sister yet. I'm still in study."

The blond-haired man blinked, continuing on as if she hadn't said anything. "The reason why I'm here today is because Kai and I have something very important to tell you."

Naminé stared at him in worry, her eyebrows furrowing against each other. "Is my brother okay?"

The man surprised the girl by grinning, small wrinkles appearing on the sides of his mouth. "Something big happened. Our Kai...has been selected as a member of A-N-Jell!" He was now full-out beaming, raising a fist in the air in victory.

Naminé only stared at him in confusion. "A-N...What?"

Ansem's smile suddenly faded, blinking at the soon-to-be-nun in amazement. "You...don't know the group A-N-Jell, Sister? A-N-Jell?"

The girl covered her mouth to hide a giggle. "I told you I'm not a nun yet."

His eye twitched in annoyance, almost feeling a few of his brain cells dying. "That's not what's important right now! Kai, right now, in our country, got scouted to be in the popular group, A-N-Jell."

Naminé's mouth popped open in a small "o", feeling some pride for her brother. Even if she had no idea what A...N-something was.

"What's the problem then?," the girl smiled. She saw a bright future for Kai from what she was hearing.

"Since I'm so desperate, I came to ask you, Sister, for help." Naminé gasped, her eyes widening in surprised when she saw the old man kneel down before her, his pale hands set against each other in a praying manner.

"Err, wh-what are you doing?," Naminé asked in worry. She was trying to reach and gesture for him to get up, flabbergasted by his words.

"That is, Sister-"

"I'm not a Sister yet-"

Ansem let out a frustrated sigh, his golden eyes swirling with emotions. "Then, what? Holy lady? Okay...okay...Jesus! Jesus! I'll call you Jesus then if it gets you to listen to me!" He ran a large hand through his whitening hair, bending his head in hope. "Please...please! You, as Kai's fraternal twin and only family member...will you please save him?" He let out the last words in exasperation, making the girl get a bit more frightened than she already was.

"Um...How?" She looked at the man questioningly; one minute he was grinning and the other he was acting rather...crazy.

Ansem hesitated a bit before lifting his head up to stare at her with his most pleading face. "How?...

"...Become Kai."

* * *

_**A/N: **_dreamysleeper _here :) I was previously _jenyflo5483 _but changed accounts for personal reasons._

_Have any of you watched the Korean drama, "You're Beautiful"? If you have, then guess what this story's gonna be about :) Yes, I am like 95% inspired by that amazing and beautiful show to write this._ Although_, please don't think I am wholeheartedly going to copy the entire plot and story and everything. My story is going to be mostly based on the drama but I'll pull a few twists here and there, things I would've liked to have happened in the drama that didn't. And what better way to do that than to write a story of it with my most favorite pairing in the entire world? If you don't like this idea, then feel free to exit out of this. Although I appreciate critique, flames and trolls saying that all I'm doing is copying will not make matters better. This is called_FanFiction_for a reason, guys._

_Anyway, if you actually like/know this idea and understand what's going on, then allow me to show you my idea as the "cast":_

Hwang Tae Kyung_- Roxas_

Go Mi Nyu/Nam_– Naminé/Kai_

Shin Woo_- Riku_

Jeremy_- Sora_

President Ahn (was that his name? *can't remember*)_- John (couldn't think of a character that fit that role so, for this one time, I made an OC)_

Manager Ma_- Ansem (the Wise)_

_Two other side notes; just pretend "Kai" is actually Naminé's twin brother and that he exists. (Even though he doesn't xD) Also, the song A-N-Jell was singing was _Promise _by _A-N-Jell. _(Duh.) __Straight out of the drama. :P_

**Chapter Inspiration: **Saltwater Room _by _Owl City

**Review!**


	2. Meeting The Angels

**You're Beautiful**

_by dreamysleeper_

**Chapter 2. Meeting The Angels**

"All I need to do is sign, right? Nothing will happen to my brother...right?," a nervous Naminé asked, her hands fiddling with themselves. Her and Ansem were standing outside of A-N-Jell's main headquarters; their home, the recording studio, their personal gym...everything was in there.

Ansem quickly shook his head, putting his hands up in a sort of defensive manner. "Of course not. Kai had a small accident in Japan, is all. Which is the reason why I'm asking you to do this favor for him. As long as you sign it, there will be no problem." The man smiled at her reassuringly, glancing at his car. "Stay here, please. I'll go park the car."

Naminé slowly nodded in agreement, watching the car drive away. She turned to look at the entrance, cocking her head to the side at the sight of what was there.

At least five security guards guarded the doors, many more on the sides and who-knows where else. The girl felt her feet start to move closer to the entrance, her eyes taking in her surroundings.

There had to be at least a hundred young girls sitting on the hard floor, all of them wearing small, fake angel wings on their head. They fanned themselves wearily with small paper plates scribbled with "A-N-Jell" over and over again. They all seemed to wear the same thing; navy blue skirts with white polo shirts. Naminé assumed they were school girls.

She walked in the middle of them all, feeling her chest warm up with kindness. "They're all angels..." Though she failed to notice all of the curious glances being thrown to her by the girls, Naminé continued to walk forward, smiling at all of them. To her, they were all innocent children.

She stumbled back a bit when three girls stepped in front of Naminé's tracks, looking her up and down.

The tallest one spoke up first, gazing at her with cautious eyes. "This one is a Sister. Are you serious?"

Naminé ignored the stares, smiling at the girls warmly. "No, I'm not a Sister yet."

They nodded in understanding, a bigger group of girls forming around them. The same girl spoke up again, pouting. "You stand out so much. Very good idea, though." She sent Naminé a crooked grin and a thumbs-up. Another girl standing by her side grabbed the startled, blond girl's hand, gazing at it enviously. "Even a ring! Wow, you might really catch the attention of one of the guys!" She then turned to look at her taller companion, her whiny voice confusing Naminé even more than she already was. "Why didn't we think of this?"

Naminé decided to speak up, thinking she might as well ask the girls for as much information as possible. "Are you all here to see A-N-Jell?"

The tallest girl sighed longingly, but nodded. "We've been waiting here for three days but we haven't met them."

"Does that mean we can't meet them? I have to meet them today...," Naminé frowned, saying the last words in a whisper. How was she supposed to sign that contract the man was talking about then?

"We have to see them today, too. Starting tomorrow, we have midterms-"

Before the young girl could answer, several men in black suits suddenly ran in between them, all clutching small earplugs in their ears. It seemed like all the girls knew what that meant because as soon as they caught sight of the entrance to the building, they all started to scream and run behind the men. Naminé was wildly pushed to one side, leaving her flabbergasted by the girl's reactions.

She caught sight of one of the small fans the girls were holding on the floor, grabbing it out of consciousness; she was raised to return things to their rightful owners if she ever found something that wasn't hers. "Wait! Excuse me, your fan!" She speed-jogged to where the mob was, trying to peak at what they were so excitedly looking for.

She stopped right at her tracks when she did so, though.

It was like looking at angels sent straight from heaven. Three _beautiful _angels.

Naminé felt like everything was going in slow motion when the three angels unmounted their car, walking in between the joyful girls.

Two of them had spiky hair; one a brunette while the other had golden-blond spikes. The third, -and tallest one-, had long silver straight strands of hair. All three had blue eyes, though different shades.

The brunette had sort of ocean-blue eyes, child-like features, a large, pearly white smile plastered on his face. His spiky hair added to the cute and handsome look.

The silver-haired male looked calm and serene, a warm smile on his lips. His vivid teal eyes acknowledged the girls with humor, but happiness. He looked built and tall, his straight hair blowing in the wind like as if he was a runway model; which he probably was.

The last teen caught Naminé's attention the most, though. Something about him made her eyes linger on him the most. His disheveled spikes swayed gracefully with every step, deep pools of sapphire eyes his most attention-grabbing features. Something was off though; there was a frown on the teen's mouth, his orbs dull and sad, even as bright as they were.

Naminé felt a strange need to pull apart his furrowed eyebrows, to give him _some _kind of comfort; even if she had no idea why he was like that in the first place.

She felt her feet permanently stuck on the ground when the teens passed by, her gaze fixated to nothing in particular. Even when the youngest of the three, -the most cheerful one-, stopped in front of her, his curious eyes scanning over her. Suddenly, he grinned, taking out a pen and signing the small fan she was holding. "Goodbye!," he skipped away happily, like a small puppy.

Even when the assemblage of girls pushed past her again, turning her around, Naminé still couldn't snap out of her daze. Ansem came up next to her, staring questioningly at the small paper she was holding. "You're an A-N-Jell fan after all? Sister? Hello...?" He waved a hand in front of her face, making her come back to reality. "Huh?"

He grumbled underneath his breath something along the lines of, "Well, kids this age like that kind of music..." He shook his head, handing Naminé a medium-sized black shopping bag. "You're going to need to wear these to appear as Kai." He said quietly, looking around them to make sure no one was looking.

Naminé cocked her head to the side, taking a peek inside the bag. "What are they...?"

"It's just some boy clothes and a wig. Don't worry, you only need to wear them for a bit," he replied, assuring her on the last part when she saw her disgruntled face.

She sighed and nodded, following lead after Ansem. It was for her brother. He would help her if the roles were reversed.

After putting on the uncomfortable clothes and very itchy wig, Naminé walked out to where Ansem was waiting, fidgeting under his amazed gaze.

"It's like looking exactly at Kai...!"

Naminé hesitated, her face full of distress. "This makes me feel like I'm cheating, though..."

The older man stuttered, raising a brow in surprise. "Cheating? But there's no cheating going on at all! All we need is one signature and that's all, problem solved. C'mon, you can do this for Kai's dream, right?"

The girl turned away for a second but nodded anyway, forcing herself to speak. "Right."

"Alright then. Let's go."

"But these pants are just way too big," Naminé said as they climbed up a black staircase, her hand pulling the large jeans up so they wouldn't fall.

"It's the style, _Kai. _Just keep your hand on your jeans and you'll be fine."

Naminé decided whether to stick her tongue out childishly at him or not, glaring at the back of his head. Just as she was about to do so, though, they arrived at their destination, her brother's name being called as soon as she entered the large room.

"Kai! My main young man!," an unfamiliar man said to her, slapping his hard hands on her shoulders. She widened her eyes, her mouth closed tightly.

The man looked at her in slight worry, rubbing her shoulders teasingly. "You seem a bit tense. Have you read the contract already?"

Naminé glanced at Ansem standing beside her, making no move as to speak. The blond male immediately spoke up, stepping up. "Ah, yes. It's perfect."

The raven-haired man grinned, gesturing to a large wooden desk behind him. "Then let's sign it!"

Naminé swallowed down her guilt, slowly signing her brother's name in neat handwriting on the paper. As soon as she had finished doing so, though, the sound of doors opening riveting through the room.

Blue met blue. Anger met timid.

"That's him? Kai? With the angel's voice?" Roxas' voice dripped with poison, his hard eyes staring straight at Naminé. She gulped nervously, feeling naked under his gaze.

"Glad you're here. I wanted to introduce him to you," President John interrupted, patting Naminé's shoulder proudly. "Where are Riku and Sora?"

Roxas completely ignored the man's question, walking straight across the room until he stood in front of the small girl. He leaned in, his hands holding him up on the desk. His face was only inches from hers, his azure eyes examining her face. She could feel her face heat up, eyelashes fluttering from the sudden proximity.

"You're really that good?," his husky breath fanned in her face, making her shiver uncomfortably. She nodded indecisively, gulping again. She wouldn't dare speak one word.

His gaze hardened even more than it already was, raising his body in the process. He grabbed the contract, scanning it dubiously. He glanced back at Naminé, a suspicious glint in his orbs. "Even more important than the contract, I have to confirm something."

Suddenly, he circled the wooden desk, grabbing the startled girl's hand. He ignored the sudden protests of the adults, taking long, rapid strides down many hallways, Naminé struggling to keep up with the confusing spiky-haired male.

They soon reached a large-looking studio, several instruments placed lazily against the walls and floor. Microphones and headphones were in many sets, a lot of complicated-looking cables tangled up all around the room. Roxas pushed Naminé in with more force than necessary, making her accidentally bump into Riku. She felt her cheeks turn a violent red when he smiled amusedly at her, his hand holding her up by her elbow. "I'm guessing you're Kai?" Roxas had locked the door of the studio, his blank stare studied on the girl.

She stepped away from the silver-haired male in fear, bumping once _again _into another person, though, this one was Sora. He looked at her with curious eyes, raising a hand from the top of his head over hers. "This dude's a bit too short, though."

She skittered back a few paces, this time making sure she wouldn't hit any of the "angels." She cringed under all three of the teen's gazes, Roxas' fierce one affecting her most. She could hear John and Ansem's protests and angry yells, telling Roxas to open the door. The blond male remained unharmed, though, like as if nothing was going on.

He abruptly grabbed a long music sheet of paper from one of the expensive looking stands and slapped it against Naminé's hands, speaking in a monotone voice. "Sing it."

Her eyes widened, fear and exasperation creeping up in her chest. What was she supposed to do _now_?

"I need to hear you sing myself before deciding whether to accept you or not. If I don't acknowledge your talent, it doesn't matter how many contracts you sign with President John. We won't accept you into our team."

Naminé glanced at the paper Roxas had handed her; sure, she had taken plenty of music and singing lessons at the orphanage but she couldn't just sing a song she had never heard of.

"President John spoke very highly of you. I'm curious to see your ability," Riku spoke up, sending her a warm smile.

"You have an amazing voice, right? Sing the song. Let's hear it!," Sora encouraged her.

"If you don't like that song, sing whatever you want," Roxas said, his patience slowly running out.

Naminé could feel all the pressure coming on her, unsure of what to do. She could sing but risk getting discovered she was just her twin brother's sister in disguise; _or _she could _not_ sing but rip up her brother's dream with that one choice.

With the yelling and stares, her time limit was slowly running out.

"You can't do it?," Roxas scoffed.

She blinked away stressed tears, listening to Ansem yell at her from outside the sound-proof window.

_"Kai! You've gotten this far! Don't throw away your dream! Everything you've ever wanted; don't throw it away!"_

Naminé knew he was only telling her that from her brother's perspective, cornering her onto one decision.

"Forget it. You won't do," the blond male sneered, raising the contract to his face, his hands about to rip apart the important papers.

Until she started singing.

It was like as if all beauty and pureness was being unleashed, wind chimes and fragile bells nothing compared to her voice.

Everything was silent except for Naminé's singing, Roxas' arms in midair as he was about to rip the papers, Riku and Sora's jaws were hanging about twenty feet from their original place. Small tears were almost visible in the brunette's eyes.

Naminé slowly faded away the small tune she was singing, a favorite hymn of hers that she learned to sing and love while she lived in the orphanage. She slowly peeked one eye open, blinking at the stunned silence. Did they figure out the truth?

_"I found the key! Lemme open it!," _Naminé heard from outside the door, John and Ansem bursting through the door. She caught sight of Roxas' face, astonishment written all over it. He snapped out of his daze, hesitating while looking at the small girl. He simply walked out the door, handing the unripped contract back to his President.

President John smirked at the boy, moving out of his way joyfully. Riku patted the girl's shoulder, sending her an admiring smile to her. Sora then came up to her, his eyes searching her face curiously. "It really is an amazing voice. I even got goosebumps! Where's that voice coming from anyway,? he playfully smacked the girl's stomach. She cringed from the contact, stepping away from him a small distance. "Seems like Roxas accepted you. So we're now one team. Let's work hard together!," the brunette excitedly exclaimed, patting her head teasingly. The two boys exited the room, leaving the stupefied girl with Ansem and John. The latter clapped his hands eagerly, his energetic grin stretching from either side of his mouth. Ansem merrily sighed in great relief, looking about ten years younger with that stress taken off his shoulders.

Naminé only blinked at her realization.

They believed her. They believed she was _Kai_.

She could've passed out right then and there if President John wasn't there.

* * *

"I know you're twins, but I was completely shocked! Not just your face, but how is your voice so alike? You really did well," Ansem praised an exhausted Naminé after already changing back to her cathedral clothes. Both blonds were sitting outside a bench, distance away from the band's headquarters.

"Are you okay?," the male asked worriedly, noticing the exhausted look on the girl's face.

"I'm fine. I think it's because my nerves are finally getting better," Naminé smiled warmly. "I have to go back and pray now. Please tell Kai to come visit me before I leave to Rome this weekend."

Ansem blinked, suddenly standing up. "You're leaving for Rome?"

The young blond furrowed her eyebrows together, her confused eyes staring at the man. "Didn't my brother tell you? I sent a letter. I'm leaving for Rome very soon. I'm receiving my official proclamation at the Veronica convent." She sighed longingly, bringing her small hands together as she smiled to the sky. "I'm going to be able to pray and serve for the rest of my life."

"Y-you can't go, you can't go!," the man said, his hands shaking around nervously. All stress came back on his tired face, more wrinkles appearing.

Naminé blinked at the man's response. "Excuse me?"

She only began to feel more worried at his antics as he got on his knees again, exasperation filling his voice again. "Please just stay for one more month as Kai. W-We have a press conference on Sunday. We have to attend that, too!"

The girl immediately stood up, stuttering in confusion. "I don't understand. Why don't you tell my brother himself to go?"

"Kai is...," he hesitated, his eyes closing in frustration.

"What's wrong with Kai?," Naminé exclaimed, her eyes filling up with worry.

"He can't walk!," he yelled. The girl stared at him in shock, her jaw slack. "W-what?"

"It's all my fault. I told him to go get some groceries himself and it ended up getting his leg broken." The man muttered miserably, small tears brimming the edge of his eyes.

"Sister, please. Right now, he's getting surgeries done in Traverse Town. Once he comes back, we're finished with all of this. That's the truth. Just one month as Kai, is all I ask," Ansem pleaded, his golden eyes a light smolder.

"By taking over as him, you mean I have to sing and dance with them, and pretend to be a man?"

He nodded, a faint glimmer of hope in his voice. "That's right. You also have to live with them in the dorms."

"That's insane."

"I-it's not! I'll help you with everything, I swear!"

The girl hesitated, her face turning to one side. She shook her head, trying to rid of any of the upcoming thoughts. "I...I can't do it."

"Yes you can."

"I...I...I-I can't do it!," she nervously declared, rushing past the man. She could hear the protests of Ansem, his voice begging her to stop.

But she couldn't.

She just...couldn't.

* * *

"Naminé."

The blond raised her head slowly from her position, acknowledging the woman before her. "Yes?"

"It's very late," the ancient woman replied warmly.

"Mother Superior...," Naminé fluctuated, rising slowly from her seat.

As if she knew what she was trying to say, the woman interrupted her, a knowing glint in her wise eyes. "After coming back from Downtown Twilight with your brother's news, all you've been doing is praying. Did something bad happen to Kai?"

"Yes," the girl regretfully replied, guilt starting to eat up inside her. "But there's nothing else I can do to help him. I...I can't do anymore. I'm going to become a nun."

Mother Superior sighed, the crow's feet on the edges of her eyes crinkling up in sadness. "Naminé, why do you want to become a nun?"

"Because...because...," the girl stumbled across her words to think of the reason why she was doing what she was doing.

Why _was _she becoming a nun?

"Because it's His will!," Naminé said, her eyebrows knotting together at her slight blond moment there.

"I wasn't asking about His will, but yours," the woman replied softly.

The blond girl was surprised by her reply, taken slightly back.

"I...I-I've grown up in a convent since I was little and I've never thought about anything but becoming a nun like you."

Mother Superior's lips were in a hard line, disappointment clear in her eyes. "Naminé, you still have time to see a lot more things and think about everything deeply."

Naminé slowly shook her head, her voice filled with determination. "I've already decided. I'm leaving for Rome this weekend. _That _is His will."

"No one can be completely sure about His will." The oldest nun countered, making the youngest girl's face scrunch in confusion.

What _was_ His will then?

* * *

Naminé's small feet walked through the crowded halls of the airport, her plane ticket to Rome in her hand's grasp. She glanced at it as she breathed in deeply in certainty.

"This is His will. I'm going to Rome."

* * *

"Should we drink to our heart's content in Destiny Islands?," a cheerful Sora asked his bandmates. The three idols walked down the white halls of the airport, getting ready to get flown to the Islands.

Roxas strode in the middle of them, sunglasses and white headphones plugged into his ears. Riku was on his left, a solemn expression on his face like always. Sora was always the one to start conversations and, most of the times, problems.

"If we only have two recordings and interviews, our night should be open."

"We have to come back tomorrow on the first plane. The press conference is tomorrow." Riku smiled at his friend's crestfallen expression.

Sora grimaced, remembering why they were going to the conference in the first place. "Kai. If we don't go to the press conference, we'll get harassed by the president, right?"

"He'll probably think that we don't like him."

"It seems like Roxas still doesn't like him," Sora replied smartly, glancing at his friend's face.

"Roxas never likes anything. It's just that things worked out like this and isn't much he can say at this point," Riku slightly sneered, catching the light twitch Roxas made after he said that.

"I'm getting some coffee. I'll see you on the plane," Roxas grumbled, walking forward before his two friends could reply.

The silver-haired teen sighed, smiling knowingly at Sora. "Seems like he isn't listening, but he hears everything he needs."

The riddled statement left the brunette slightly confused, scratching his spikes in hope of understanding. Riku simply pulled him by his shirt's sleeve, grimacing at the poor boy's stupidity.

* * *

Naminé walked idly, gazing at the ticket in her hand. Her plane left at exactly nine A.M. She only had about twenty minutes until she needed to board the airplane. She failed to notice, though, a familiar blond walking from the opposite corner from her, his eyes searching nothing as he listened to his musical player.

As both rounded the corner, the two teens collided against each other, Naminé's plane ticket flying off her hand as did Roxas' iPod did too.

The boy swore under his breath, bending down to pick up the fallen papers. The blond girl did so also, glancing at who she had bumped into, instantly regretting it. Her eyes widened to the size of golf balls, a small gasp emitting from her delicate mouth.

He had clearly seen her face when she was dressed up as "Kai" at the contract signing. He was instantly going to recognize her.

Naminé scattered her thoughts for a quick solution. Anything to get away from this mess.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

* * *

_**A/N: **__There's chapter two :)_

_I'm going to tell you now, that there's going to be at least thirty chapters in this story; I want to write in as much detail as possible from the drama into the story. There's sixteen episodes in total from the drama and I haven't even finished writing episode one...^-^;_

_Be patient. There'll be lotsa drama, I guarantee you that. And fluff~._

**Chapter Inspiration:** Into Your Arms _by _The Maine.

**Review!**


	3. Decision

**You're Beautiful**

_by dreamysleeper_

**Chapter 3. Decision**

Her light footsteps padded against the rubbery floor, a pure white luggage rolling behind her. She could already hear Roxas' protests and 'Sister! Sister''s as he, too, ran behind her. She quickly stepped into the elevator, hiding behind the huddled people. As soon as the doors opened, she pushed through everyone, running into the nearest gift shop she could find. She hid behind a pillar, enough to give her sight on the outside of the windows while being safely hidden. Her blue orbs followed after the golden-haired boy's route, his gaze searching all around him for any familiar glance of a nun's baby blue dress.

Naminé silently sighed in relief when she saw the teen walk in another direction, away from her hiding place. He rode down the escalators, his eyes trailing carefully over all the people around him. The blond girl slouched in a calmed position, straightening up quickly when she saw several people staring at her curiously. She smiled sheepishly, a small blush creeping on her cheeks. She checked outside the windows to make sure Roxas wasn't there before walking out, nearing the part that overlooked downstairs. She was careful to take slow, deliberate steps, only turning her gaze downwards to catch the familiar gold spikes of the idol. She rubbed her forehead tiredly, relieved in knowing he hadn't recognized her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, though, when she felt the cool metal of his music player in her hand. She gasped, looking in her other hand for her plane ticket.

Only to realize it was gone.

_Oh no! He must've gotten it when we bumped into each other!, _Naminé thought in panic, her eyes quickly searching for the band member again. She trotted down the metal escalators, easing herself behind a wall as she peeked around the corner to confirm her fears.

A worried Roxas stood a couple of feet away from the blond artist, the white paper in his hand. The girl felt rather flattered to know he was still searching for her but she couldn't help but release a whimper when she saw her ticket in his palm. What was she supposed to do _now?_

"Yeah?," an exasperated Roxas asked into his phone, ringing only moments ago, the caller ID indicating a three way call with Riku and Sora. "A nun left without her plane ticket and her boarding time is less than an hour. What do I do?"

Riku talked first, a small smile forming on his lips at the sound of anxiety in his friend's voice. "If it's a nun's ticket, you have to give it to her. I'll take a look around."

"Me too!," Sora chimed in, his eyes lighting up in excitement. If it meant having a miniature quest, Sora was all ears.

"If she's wearing a habit, she'll be easy to find." Riku paused in his tracks when he saw something that caught his eye. Naminé stood in his sight, her back facing him. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity when he saw her in the position she was. She seemed like she was hiding.

"You said a nun, right?," Riku asked.

"Yeah. Why?," Roxas said wearily.

"I think I found her." The blond-haired male grimaced, slightly angry knowing Riku beat him at it; _again._It seemed like the older teen always won at everything, even though Roxas was the leader of the band group.

Riku quickly hung up, pocketing his cell phone. He strode towards the young girl, smiling at the flashing cameras. In that small span of time, Naminé had turned around to see what the commotion was, widening her eyes in fear.

_"You're Kai, right?"_

He had looked at her square in the face after accidentally crashing into his chest at the studio. He was obviously going to recognize her. She quickly grabbed her luggage, running into the crowd. She squealed in fear again when she saw Sora calling after her, too. All three boys were behind her now, and not the good way either.

She quickly camouflaged in a group of similar-looking nuns like her, ducking her head under her snow-white cap. Her eyes glanced at Roxas, the blond male trying to hide his face behind his hoodie; many girls were already squealing his name in adoration, pointing at him. _"Look, it's Roxas! Oh my gosh, he's _so _hot in person!"_

Roxas sighed in defeat, his eyes tiredly searching through the endless population. "Where the heck did she go?," he grumbled, his lip slightly sticking out in a pout. He sighed again, running a hand through his tousled hair. "What the heck am I even doing?" The familiar ringing of his phone echoed in the halls, the boy starting to walk forward again. He raised his phone to his ear, taking the plane ticket with him. "No matter how much I look for her, I don't see her. I went around almost everywhere."

Naminé pouted in frustration, her eyes glued on the paper in Roxas' hand. "Whatever I do, I have to get that back. What should I do?," she asked softly to herself. She quickly built up a plan in her mind; a silly one, but one that might be efficient enough. Just running up to him from behind and snatching the ticket from his grasp; easy as that.

At least, that's what Naminé thought.

Just as she had begun a light sprint towards Roxas, her shoes squealed against the floor as she did a complete one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn when she caught sight of the other band members joining Roxas.

The two boys looked over Roxas' shoulder to read the plane ticket's information. Sora scrunched his eyebrows together. "It's already time for take-off. She's not gonna need it anymore."

The blond-haired male softly muttered to himself. "She was a weird nun..."

"It's our flight's time now. Let's go inside," Riku said as he glanced at his watch.

Roxas turned around once more, curiously gazing around for any sight of the nun. He sighed again before following his friends, pocketing the ticket.

"My ticket. My plane ticket to Rome," Naminé's voice quivered, her knees giving way as she slid against the wall to the floor. Her head felt like a hundred pounds, the realization of it all coming down on her.

_Hard._

Her eyes warily wandered to the music device of Roxas, his headphones still plugged in. How she managed to scoop up the contraption instead of her plane ticket was beyond her. She sighed before curiously pulling the ear-buds into her ear, scanning through the songs he was listening to before dropping his music player earlier in the day.

She tapped on the first song that she saw, letting the song start while she let all bad thoughts and her day's adventures slowly slip away, the song's melodic music almost lulling her.

She could tell it was Roxas' voice singing the song, his velvety voice sounding pure and beautiful. "It's such a nice song...Is this...what Kai wants to sing?"

Naminé cringed at the sudden wave of deja vu, a flashback running through her mind from earlier in the morning.

_"Sister! Do you even know why Kai wants to sing?," an angered Ansem yelled; the two blonds were standing in the airport, Naminé_ _trying her best to try and avoid him._

_"Because he wants to find his mother."_

_The girl's back stiffened instantly, her lips parting open as a fragile gasp escaped from them. She could feel tears gathering up in her eyes at just the sound of her mother's name._

_"If he kept singing, he believed his mother would come back! That_your _mother would come back. That...that is why he said he needed to sing."_

Naminé closed her eyes in pain, letting the salty tears crawl down her cheeks in agony. The bitter memories from her childhood were returning along with Ansem's words, making the poor girl remember things she tried her best to forget.

_"Shame on you! Beggars! Beggars! Your dad died and your mom left you! You're living like beggars!"_

_A small Naminé and Kai hung onto each other tightly in fear, both crying quietly while other, bigger children spun them around in a playground's merry-go-round. They soon began to grow bored, abandoning the two blond twins._

_Naminé_'_s tears seemed to be ongoing, quiet sobs emitting from her chest. She drew away from Kai for a moment, her glazed-over eyes looking at her brother in pain. "Kai...a-are we really beggars?"'_

_"Of course not! Our dad is a great composer and our mom is an awesome singer!," Kai yelled loudly on purpose, sending a million death glares to the bullies that walked away. Naminé sniffed, her small hands grasping her brother's wrinkly shirt. "Really?"_

_"When I become a famous singer, we're going to be able to find Mom!," a determined Kai responded, his vivid blue eyes a fiery cerulean. He hugged his sister comfortably, letting her sob on his small shoulder._

The sun was already starting to set in the airport, fewer people walking around the usually-busy hallways. Naminé breathed in a shaky breath, tears dripping from the corner of her eyes. She whispered to herself, allowing the song in the music player to continue to play in replay. "Was it Your will that things turned out this way?

"Where should I go?"

* * *

The soft tinkling of Naminé's cross necklace slithered on top of her nun's dress, her small hands smoothing out the fabric. She looked at herself in the mirror, her blue eyes holding no emotion.

"From now on, I'm Kai."

The _snip snap _of scissors cutting into Naminé's blond wisps echoed in the eerily quiet restroom, the large strands of her hair that she had waited so long to overgrow slowly fluttering down. Kai's hair reached a little bit above his ears, the messy haircut differentiating him and Naminé besides the obvious female and male differences.

With a couple of more agonizingly slow deliberate snips, Naminé was finished. She felt the air of her lungs hitchhike in her throat, the reflection in the mirror she was looking into shocking her beyond belief.

An identical Kai stared back at her, the ruffled mess of his hair now being in Naminé's place, too. She sighed at the sight; she couldn't tell if maybe she looked too manly or Kai looked too girly to have one _haircut _make them look so much alike.

Naminé shook away her thoughts, focusing on the rest of the things she needed to do. After making sure the restroom doors were locked, the artist began to wrap a large bandage around her chest to conceal her breasts, (or lack of). She slithered into snug-fitting white slacks, the same color button-up shirt and dress jacket on her small body. She added the slightest hint of hairspray to her bangs, making sure they tilted the same exact manner Kai's did. Her delicate feet slipped into a pair of white leather shows, the final touch to "Kai's" look.

After taking one last look in the mirror, Naminé walked out as a man.

* * *

"Everyone! Thank you for waiting," a cheerful John said through a microphone, his pearly whites glinting off the neon blue and yellow lights in the large press conference room. All eyes of photographers and interviewers were set on him, their cameras ready to be clicked away.

"I'm proud to introduce Twilight Town's top idol group, A-N-Jell!," the man boasted, waving a hand to the stage's stairs as Roxas, Riku, and Sora emerged from them. The three walked towards the desks at the front of the room, Riku and Sora occasionally smiling at the flickering cameras. Roxas only stared ahead, his bored gaze focused on nothing specifically.

They took their seats on the comfortable white chairs seated next to President John. Only one more seat remained.

"I'm also extremely proud to present our newest addition to our group," the man smiled, waiting for slight suspense before pointing to the double doors where Kai stood behind them. "Please welcome...Kai Daniels!"

About seventy photographers stood patiently a few feet from the doors, their cameras pointed straight ahead. A pregnant silence followed after a few seconds, making President John chuckle nervously.

Low murmurs erupted from the anxious audience, already coming up with rumors and possibilities as to why the famous new member wasn't coming out.

Suddenly, the doors slid open, almost dramatically. "Kai" stepped out, hundreds of flashes and lights blinding her as she stood perfectly straight, her arms unable to move from her sides. She only slightly smiled, focusing on the purpose of this whole life-changing event; finding her mom.

"Now that he's dressed like that, he looks pretty good," Sora murmured absentmindedly, all three band members rather surprised at Naminé's appearance. Roxas only glared at the girl, looking away in disappointment. Riku smiled, taking in the appearance of the petite blond girl. "He looks manly."

Naminé breathed in a shaky breath, closing her eyes for a moment before opening slowly. Her eyes filled with sudden determination, she walked over to the empty chair in between Roxas and President John, blindly sitting down.

Her new life started now.

* * *

"The new member of A-N-Jell, Kai! He's been in training for three years and beat out three-hundred others to become a new star. He'll be on vocals with Roxas," President John grinned, slapping Naminé's shoulder excitedly. Repeated shots of Roxas and Naminé continued to show on the TV screen, the male's frustrated eyes staring grumpily at his surroundings. His lips would slightly pucker when he was in thought or thwarted. A bad habit he had but didn't really notice he did it in the first place.

A small woman sat in a cushioned couch in front of the flat screen, her blue eyes gazing curiously at Roxas' flickering image. Her perfectly airbrushed face consisted of little to no wrinkles, only showing her real age when she was angered or saddened. Her fragile hand held a glass cup of an expensive but fancy alcoholic drink, the small ice cubes giving off a small clink when they hit the glass. Her golden blond hair was tied up in a messy ponytail with small fractions of curls on each side of her head framing her face. "It's that child."

Her thin pink lips gulped down some of the drink, her eyes closing in disdain.

"Does he really look like me?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__If you didn't get that last part, the woman was talking about Roxas. Durr durr, I try to be as specific as possible xD. But, yeah, you'll figure out who she is in a couple of chapters. (If you haven't already.)_

__

Also, I had to change the name of the band, (only a little), since it's not showing up in fanfiction for some reason o-e.

**Chapter Inspiration:**The Only Exception _by_ Paramore

**Review!**


	4. The Party

**You're Beautiful**

_by dreamysleeper_

**Chapter 4. The Party**

Naminé pushed open a pair of cream-colored sliding doors, her eyes widening at her surroundings. Multiple racks of neatly hung clothes were hung on every visible corner and space on the walls, small drawers built on some places. If boy superstars had _this _many clothes, she didn't even want to start to imagine how many clothes _girl _superstars had.

"This is supposed to be my closet?," the girl whispered to herself, gawking at the colorful and stylish fabrics. She quietly stepped out, carefully closing the doors, in fear of breaking anything.

She continued to search the rest of the house, her mouth unable to close the entire time. Flat screen TV's, expensive furniture, polished wooden floors, snow white carpets, perfectly painted walls...everything about this house shouted _pricey._

After finally arriving in her new room, Naminé settled on the cushioned floor, unpacking her things little by little. She settled the wooden cross Mother Superior had given her on top of her nightstand, smiling at it warmly. The next thing in her luggage caught her by surprise, a sudden spark of recalling events in her. "It's that music player of Roxas'...I should return it." She stared it uneasily before standing up, walking to the door across her own. She turned the knob slowly, peeking her head in. After making sure no one was there, Naminé stepped in, taking a few seconds to gape at the room. Like the rest of the house, everything was neat and clean, not a single hair out of place.

She took small steps, making small circles as she looked all around herself. She stopped in front of a black, wooden desk, the surface so shiny and clean that the ceiling light reflected off of it. She ran a small hand on the desk, examining her fingers. As doing that, though, her arm accidentally moved the silver desk lamp a few inches out of place. Her eyes ignored it, instead focusing on why she was there in the first place.

"I have to put it somewhere he wouldn't notice...," she murmured to herself, searching around the room for a decidable place. She chose to open a small drawer in his desk, smiling in satisfaction as she put it in there and closed it softly. Her head suddenly snapped up in horror, though, when she heard approaching footsteps outside the room. She quickly flew up the small amount of stairs leading up to his restroom, throwing herself in the compartment.

Roxas casually walked into his room with a water bottle in his hand, taking large gulps from it. He faintly heard a door opening but shrugged it off, sitting in his desk's chair as he prepared himself to write some music lyrics he had been thinking of all day. Just as his pencil was about to scratch against the paper, his hand stopped in midair, his eyes suddenly averting to his lamp.

Roxas kept everything in place as neatly as possible; he was absolutely sure he hadn't moved his lamp the last time he came in. He glanced behind his shoulder at where he had heard the suspicious noise, fear slightly creeping into him.

Naminé paced against the floor in exasperation, whispering to herself for any good idea that might pop into her head. She couldn't hide in the shower since it had no curtains or door on it whatsoever; it was simply a medium-sized half cylinder compartment with an opening. She couldn't hide behind a wall or a closet because he'd surely see her there, too. She peeked one eye through a small opening in the door, gasping in panic when she saw him suspiciously striding towards the restroom. She squealed in surprise, choosing to simply sit on the toilet in discomfort.

Roxas walked in, his eyes widening at the sight. Naminé gulped, nervously clenching the sides of the toilet. The blond male was the first to speak up, surprise evident on his face. "What are you doing?"

The girl looked around, everywhere _but _him, trying to think up a good explanation. "I, was, err..." Unconsciously, her hand pushed a small button on the side of the toilet while gripping onto the sides nervously. Her body shot up in surprise when she felt the cold water of the bidet shooting onto her, a screech of horror emitting from her mouth. Roxas' jaw dropped open, his eyes unable to hide the amusement he was seeing.

The girl twirled around in an attempt to stop the water or at least cover her face but only ended up soaking herself even more than she already was. She slipped continuously, her clumsy feet trying to steady herself.

After what seemed like forever, the bidet stopped, leaving a shivering and drenched Naminé standing in shock in the middle of the restroom. Her hoodie and sweatpants stuck onto her skin uncomfortably, her tangled hair on her guilty face. She peeked an eye over at Roxas, his emotionless eyes, gazing at her rather curiously. He glanced at his wristwatch, speaking in a sarcastic manner. "Was it thirty seconds?"

Naminé hesitantly walked over to the male blond, bowing her head in apology. "I'm really sorry that I came into your room without your permission. I'm sorry!" The girl bowed her wet head down two times in an attempt to show guilt and respect; she only ended up angering the blond boy even more, though, as he got wet in the process.

Naminé clutched her hands to her chest in guilt, again, as she saw her second mistake made that day. Roxas only growled, his angry blue hues sending daggers at her. He cleared his throat then, opening his mouth to speak. His voice held no remorse or emotion.

"I'll explain the state of things here, so listen carefully. First, don't put your hands on me without permission. I'm especially appalled when you approach me so suddenly. Second, don't come into my room without permission. If you want to shower or brush your teeth with a bidet, do it in your own room. Third, don't touch my things without permission. If my things aren't in the exact position where I last left them, I really can't stand it." His voice grew slightly angrier by the second, his eyebrows unable to unfurrow the entire time. He tilted his head to the side, talking in a sarcastic and slow manner. "Understand?"

The small girl gulped, nodding her head slowly in agreement.

"Good. If you understand then wrap up your bidet-showered body and _get out_."

Naminé flinched from the strength of the last words, stumbling across her thoughts. She nodded again, walking forward as she slid by him. Roxas grimaced from the hint of guilt his conscious left, quickly waving it away. He glanced at the toilet, examining the water left from the "bidet accident" in fear.

"A bidet is more dangerous than I thought."

* * *

"Kai."

Naminé almost didn't snap out of her daze when she heard her brother's name being called, her eyes fixated on the complicated dances a group of famous artists were doing on the stage. Today was the day her "welcome party" was being made, the girl still trying to take in all her new surroundings.

The artist jumped in slight surprise when she felt a large arm wrap around her shoulder playfully. President John had been looking where her gaze was fixed on. "You know, you can become just like those seniors over there. Just trust me, all right?"

Naminé nodded hesitantly, tearing her focus away from the stage to pay attention to what John was going to do next. She stared in curiosity at the bottle of champagne in President John's hands, the cork flying out as he unfastened it. Whoops of approval were heard, several medium-sized glass cups being held out. The man filled one of them until it came up to the middle, pushing it enthusiastically towards Naminé. "This is a special part for you, so enjoy it! The reaction from everywhere is no joke."

After serving everyone else, the raven-haired man raised his own glass in the air, grinning widely. "To Kai! Cheers!"

Everyone raised the drinks to their mouths, taking large gulps. Naminé did too, though Ansem simply lowered the cup from her lips casually, not wanting her to taste any alcoholic drink. The girl scrunched her eyebrows in confusion; wasn't she supposed to drink it? If she didn't, everyone would probably think she was being rude.

After watching Ansem get distracted by a couple of other men talking to him, Naminé took a hesitant gulp from the drink. Her face scrunched up in slight disgust. The light brown drink tasted a little sweet and dry, almost sour. Little bubbles tickled her throat and nose, making her head feel suddenly light. Her lips puckered in surprise, her tongue sticking out. Roxas watched in amusement from in front of her, wondering if maybe that was her first try of champagne. His reaction was so similar to hers when he first tried it.

Suddenly, Manager Ansem grabbed Naminé's hand, pulling her up with him. He walked around, introducing her to important people. People that Naminé didn't know at least.

Both blonds jumped in surprise when a tall, black-haired woman drunkenly stepped in their way. Her large chocolate eyes gazed at Naminé in curiosity, her head tipping to the side. She clinked her glass of champagne with the blond girl's, smiling at her. "I'm A-N-Jell's stylist, Tifa."

Naminé nervously smiled back, her body stepping back a bit unconsciously. "I-I see. I'm Kai-"

The girl squeaked in surprise when she felt Tifa's hands grab her chest, patting it thoughtfully. Ansem widened his eyes, his jaw falling open. Tifa looked at Naminé in pity, take another swig of her beverage. "Wow, they're so small. I don't think anyone will notice."

The older man looked around, hoping no one had seen the small event going on. He waved his hands in reassurance to the startled blond girl. "She's on our side, trust me!"

Tifa glared at Ansem, sluggishly pointing at him threateningly, "Enemies, if things get dangerous. I'll reveal it right away."

To Naminé's relief, a small group of young women abruptly surrounded her, aw-ing and cooing. Soft murmurs of appraise were being heard from them, all eyes on the blond girl. The artist only stood there uncomfortably, shifting the weight of her body from one foot to another. The empty glass of champagne was still in her hands.

"He's so cute! Look at that skin; it's softer than mine!" The girls squealed to themselves, one of them throwing her arms around Naminé's neck, to her surprise. "He's totally my type!"

The blond girl squirmed under her embrace, chuckling nervously. The excited fan let go, instead grabbing a large, green bottle of champagne. "Have another drink, Kai!"

Before she could protest, Naminé's glass was slowly being filled up to the top, her lips immediately trying to drink the alcohol; the young women were so drunk that they filled the glass to the point where it was almost spilling. She forced the liquid down her throat, feeling the familiar taste of the bubbles tickle her nose.

Her surroundings started to grow slower, her head feeling even lighter than it already did. She hiccupped, blinking at the sudden change in the atmosphere. The other girls that were squealing over her walked over to the dance floor to dance with Sora and Riku, leaving Naminé to drink more of the alcoholic beverage. She knew she wasn't supposed to keep doing it but the drink was too good to just stop. She leaned against the wall by the bar, gulping down another cup of the champagne. She giggled to herself, feeling sudden hits of vertigo coming.

Manager Ansem came walking by then, greeting people along his way. He gasped when he saw Naminé's state. He approached her carefully, feeling the guilt starting to eat him up as he saw her drunk already. "Naminé, are you okay?"

The girl looked up from her drink to acknowledge him, smiling crookedly. She spoke louder than she was supposed to, cocking her head to the side. "Me? I-I'm okay! But why do I keep laughing?" A snort escaped her lips again, her slurred words becoming even more incoherent.

Ansem grabbed the cup from her hands, pushing it away from her. "Stop drinking. You're already drunk from drinking so much champagne." Naminé widened her eyes, protesting as she attempted to reach for it again. "B-b-but, it's mine-!"

"No, no, no, no, no. Stand up straight. Look at me. Stay right here, okay?," the man said nervously. He stood her up right, pointing at her threateningly. "Stay. Right. Here. I'll go get you some ice water."

The blond girl watched him walk away with curiosity. Suddenly, she felt her stomach churn uncomfortably, feeling vomit come up her throat. She clutched her stomach in disdain, walking uncoordinatedly towards the restroom. "Bathroom..."

She bumped onto the nearest bathroom door, sighing in slight joy as she felt the cold wall cool off her heating face. "I feel funny."

"What are you doing?," a voice called from behind. Sora hesitantly walked up from behind, staring at her in worry. "This is the girl's restroom. The men's restroom is on the second floor."

Naminé blinked, trying to clear out her clambered-up thoughts. "Huh?" She straightened up in realization, hitting her head with the palm of her hand. "Right. I'm a guy..."

Sora stared at her weirdly, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. She stiffened up in surprise, wiggling under his strong grip. "Are you not feeling okay?"

"N-no, I-I'm-."

Without waiting for a reply, Sora lead her up the crowded stairs, grabbing onto her tightly. He grimaced from her protests and pushes, feeling an uncomfortable feeling stir in his chest.

After finally arriving upstairs, Naminé writhed out of his arms. She stumbled to hold herself up correctly, stubbornly protesting again. "I am perfectly f-fine!"

Sora recoiled in fear from her outburst, feeling his cheeks warm up; a reason he had no idea why. The girl wobbled forward, mumbling under her breath. The brunette twitched his eye in distress, "He's making me nervous...Whatever." He walked away uncertainly, shaking away the awkward feeling.

Naminé groaned as she stumbled on a wall again. She hiccupped, feeling her surroundings spin. "Things keep whirling around here...," she mumbled again, feeling warmer than usual. "It's hot in here..." She shrugged out of her coat, smiling to herself in joy. Without thinking, she held her jacket behind her, feeling someone grab it. She was just about to slump down on the floor when she perked up in realization.

There were no coat-hangers around her.

She yelped in surprise when she turned around to find a diverted Riku smirking at her with a thin eyebrow raised. Her coat was in one of his hands.

"There are still a lot of reporters around. There's many eyes on you, so be careful. It looks like you're drunk." Riku glanced down at her long-sleeve, button-up shirt, noticing her red-tainted cheeks. "You also look a little stuffy so unbutton your shirt." Just as he was about to reach over and unbutton the top buttons of her shirt, Naminé shook her head, putting up her hands in defense. "N-n-no, no, no!"

Riku gave her a weird look, lowering his hands. Naminé stuttered as she realized her small outburst. "Err, I m-mean, I'm not stuffy at a-all!" She grabbed her coat from his hands, pulling it on to show him. The silver-haired teen raised another eyebrow. "You're sweating."

The blond girl struggled to think up of an excuse, looking around nervously. "I-I can't take it off. I, uh..." She gulped down her uneasiness, puffing out her chest with courage. "There are reporters here so I shouldn't take it off."

Riku sighed in defeat, knowing nothing would get her to listen to him. She seemed stubborn enough without being drunk. "Then do you want to go out to the balcony to get some fresh air?"

Naminé's ears perked up, feeling the strong need to take off her jacket, again. Fresh air sounded extremely nice right now. "Balcony?"

The male pointed down the hall behind him, "You can go out there through this hall. Wait here, though. I'll get you a cup of coffee to sober you up a bit." He passed by her, jogging down the stairs. Naminé stared down the hallway eminently, pointing a finger to it. "Over there?" She decided to ignore Riku's request, waddling forward.

Meanwhile, a joyful Sora lifted a light brown bottle of beer to his mouth, his eyes coincidentally landing on a drunk-looking Naminé on the second floor. His eyes widened in horror, looking away in worry. "Is he gonna pee somewhere else besides the bathroom? It might be dangerous because he's so drunk..." He raised his head again, getting up to follow Naminé.

The petite girl walked out into the fresh air, raising her arms tiredly. She struggled forward, tripping over her own feet. "I feel like I'm gonna live." She threw her arms over the balcony's metal fence, looking over the busy city of Twilight Town. Feeling a sudden wave of nausea, Naminé started to gag, getting to ready to vomit over the fence. Just as she was about to, though, a strong pair of arms pulled her backwards, a surprised Naminé stumbling. Roxas looked at her angrily, grimacing. "Are you crazy? You almost fell, idiot."

Naminé ignored his anger, clutching her stomach in pain. Her face started turning a light green, the nausea in her growing by the second. "I feel really queasy."

Roxas blinked in realization, his face softening in worry. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl held a hand on top of her mouth, gagging again. She made sounds of revolt, cold sweat forming on her forehead. Roxas stared at her in disgust, sighing uneasily. "Go to the bathroom. Hurry."

He gasped in alarm when he saw her bending over even more, looking around in fear. She made no sign of going to the restroom. His eyes searched around in hurry, grabbing the nearest thing he could find: a small, plastic cup. He lifted it to her face. "Will this work?"

She shook her head in desperation, knocking it away from his hand. He grunted, grabbing a lone water bottle from the ground. "Here!"

She squeaked in protest, signaling with her hands that she needed something bigger. Roxas threw the bottle away, grabbing a medium-sized pot with a sunflower in the middle. He pulled the plant off, pushing the pot in her face. "Use this!"

Naminé finally threw up in the container, heaving over the soil. Roxas gagged, looking away in repugnance. The girl stepped away from the pot, collapsing on the floor. Her mouth sighed in relief, a silly smile on her face. "I feel alive."

Roxas slowly put the flower back in its pot, hearing the uncomfortable and disgusting noise being made as he did so. He set it beside Naminé on the floor, stepping away. He was hoping the nausea would pass by soon.

"Oh, hey, you guys are together?," Riku said from the doorway, a worried Sora walking behind him. A small smile was on the albino's lips, standing before the drunk girl. "You feel better?"

Naminé picked herself up from the floor, nodding a little bit too enthusiastically. "Yup! I definitely feel refreshed."

Sora widened his eyes in horror, pointing a finger at her face. "Did you really pee here then?"

The girl giggled happily, covering a hand delicately over her mouth. "No, silly."

His face fell in relief, quickly reddening in embarrassment and realization. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Err, right." His blue eyes suddenly widened in cognizance as he looked around all four of them. "Hey, all the band members are together!"

Riku nodded in agreement. "Since we're together, should we welcome him ourselves?"

Roxas scoffed, nodding towards the ditsy girl. "Why should we if _he's_in that condition?"

Naminé giggled, her cheeks turning a bright red from the alcohol's effect. She turned around, wobbling towards a bench seated next to the fence. "I really," hiccup, "l-like it here!" She tripped onto the wooden board of the bench, grabbing it so she could straighten herself up. Sora looked at her in amusement, cocking his head to the side. "This dude sure is unique."

Riku smiled, watching her drunk movements. "I think this'll be entertaining."

The blond male out of the three sighed tiredly, running a hand through his disheveled spikes. "We'll have to wait and see if this really is entertaining or disastrous."

The drunk girl stepped on top of the bench, wobbling slightly while doing so. She looked up at the sky, her vision appearing and reappearing. "Wow! The sky looks so close!" She reached out a hand to see if she could actually touch the stars, hiccupping and giggling. Sora looked up to the sky too, as if to see if what she was saying was really true. He couldn't grasp the fact that the poor girl was terribly drunk and the alcoholic effects were still going strong on her.

Suddenly, everything was spinning. Naminé could feel an overwhelming vertigo hit her before she could even react. She slowly spun around, her shoes slipping in the process. Her body seemed to fall in an almost slow and graceful motion, gravity calling her down with more force than usual. The three members widened their orbs in horror, running towards the girl. They each held their arms out to catch her.

But only one became her savior.

Before even falling anywhere, Naminé's vision became black, consciousness quickly slipping out of her body.

Too bad she didn't notice where exactly she was falling on.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Man, I love writing drunk Naminé. Sorry about the late update, by the way. I had a bit of writer's block and school has become even more busy than usual. I apologize._

**Chapter Inspiration: **Stay _by _SafetySuit

**Review!**


	5. Sorry

**You're Beautiful**

_by dreamysleeper_

**Chapter 5. Sorry**

_Am I still dreaming?_

Naminé lightly groaned in her sleep, turning on her side as she snuggled closer to her pillow. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her bleary vision adjusting seconds later. She was about to close them again when her eyelids stopped midway in surprise.

Roxas was lying beside her.

She squeaked in horror, cupping a hand over her mouth to conceal the screams in her throat threatening to escape. She raised herself in a hurry, looking around her. Her small hand tightened around her mouth in dread, feeling the color from her face drain. A shirtless Sora laid on her left, Riku on the other side. Soft snores emitted from their calm and angelic figures, their chests rising and falling in sync.

Naminé stood up in hurry, accidentally tripping over Sora's leg. She stumbled across the floor, running through the hallways until she was outside. Her bare feet stopped in a halt, the scared girl reeling in the reality. "What happened?" Her eyes looked around, recognizing A-N-Jell's dorms. "When did we get here?"

She patted her body for inspection, looking for any different clues. She was still wearing the same clothes she was wearing last night. "Nothing bad seemed to have happened...," she murmured quizzically.

Her blue hues landed on large, brown and orange spots on her shirt. She recognized the orange ones as the champagne she was drinking; the brown ones, though, seemed unfamiliar. A faint feeling of deja vu ran through her. "Did I fall down somewhere...?"

Suddenly, she felt a small, stinging pain on her lower, left corner of her lip. She looked around for any kind of mirror, finding a medium-sized one on the porch's table. Naminé examined her lip in terror, her eyes widening to the size of golf balls. "My lip's burst!" A dark red patch of dried-up blood adorned the corner of her lip. She lifted a finger to the injury, touching it lightly. She flinched from the contact, hissing in pain. "How did this happen...?" The injury looked as if she butted heads with someone-.

Naminé dropped the mirror on the table, whimpering in panic. She sat on the wooden bench, lifting her knees to her face. Tears tugged the corners of her eyes, several worst-case scenarios running through her mind.

She shook her head in denial, squeezing her eyes shut. "This can't be reality. I have to fall asleep again; once I wake up, I'll be an apprentice nun in my room, praying like I always have." A small smile spread on her lips as she imagined hearing the heavenly hymns playing while she walked down the aisle in the church. "Oh, I can already hear the bells of the chapel playing." She sighed in joy, breathing in relief. "Everything's really perfectly fine."

"Is everything really just fine?"

Naminé nodded her head in approval, paying no attention to the unfamiliar voice. "Yup!"

"Even your lips?"

"Even my lips!," she grinned, opening her eyes. She gasped in surprise, stumbling backwards. Sora sat in front of her, his face inches away from her own. A half-peeled orange was in his left hand, his pearly whites biting eagerly onto the fruit. Juice dripped from his lips sluggishly, dribbling from his chin. Naminé's eyes stayed glued on his lips, her thoughts drifting onto the possibility of having butted her lips with Sora's. "L-lips," she whispered.

His cobalt blues turned a darker shade of blue, his face leaning in even more onto hers. "If you remember the lips, what exactly is fine, then?" He took an angry bite onto the orange, spitting juice as he talked onto the poor girl's face. "You sure have some nerve."

She whimpered softly, "Then...those lips...are _the_ lips..?" She turned her head away in denial, pouting stubbornly. "I-I don't remember."

Sora growled angrily, grabbing her face so she could look at him in his eyes. "You punk! You said you remembered, don't lie to me! You think you can put those lips anywhere you want, huh? Don't you?," his voice raised furiously, his teeth gritting against each other.

Naminé's eyes watered with fear, her inner girl taking over. "Pwease, lemme go!," her voice muffling from the way Sora was holding her face.

"You dumbass, if you continue to act like you did yesterday, you're _dead._Drinking too much alcohol you can't handle, doing stupid things, doing things to someone you shouldn't be doing! You can't act like that! You're not even worth an orange peel, you punk!"

"I'm sorry!," the blond squealed, her tears spilling over.

"If you're _really _sorry, go apologize!" He let go of her cheeks in a huff, the blonde's tear-streaked face scrunching up in confusion. "Huh?"

"You said you were sorry. Go apologize to him, then!"

Naminé blinked, her face blank. "It...it wasn't you then?"

Sora scoffed. "If it was me, you wouldn't be here. I would've thrown you off the roof myself!" He bit onto his fruit again, getting up from his seat. He glared one last time at the artist before turning around. He murmured softly to himself while walking inside the house, "That punk even feels weird. How is face so smooth...?" He shuddered in disgust, wiping his hand on his shirt.

The blond girl whispered quietly to herself, her eyes glazed over. She wiped her tears away, sniffling lightly. "If it wasn't him...who was it then?" Her last options were either Riku or Roxas. She couldn't decide which was worse.

She shuffled into the house, lost in her thoughts. She stopped, though, when she saw Riku seated in the kitchen, mixing, from what seemed to be, a cup of tea. The herbs blew into Naminé's nostrils, her headache throbbing in want. A nice, warm cup of tea sure sounded good just about right now-.

"Come here and sit," Riku called from the table, not once turning around. Naminé blinked in surprise, gulping in anxiety. What if it was him whom she had butted lips with? She took small, timid steps as she sat on the chair next to his. Her head hesitantly raised a bit, her eyes glancing from underneath her eyelashes at him. Her teeth bit onto her bottom lip nervously, wincing from the pain of her injury.

He pushed a small cup of the tea he had brewed up towards her, smiling softly at her. "Here. Your stomach will feel slightly better if you drink some warm tea." The blond sipped the cup shyly, feeling her stomach, indeed, grumble in satisfaction as the liquid went down her throat.

"Last night sure was tremendous," Riku said, sipping his own cup. He grinned in amusement as he heard her cough from his comment, her face turning a bright shade of red. She wiped her mouth in embarrassment, looking at him with wide eyes. His fingers coincidentally grazed over his own lips, Naminé mistaking it as something else.

_The _lips.

Naminé ducked her head in apology, squeezing her eyes shut. "I-I'm sorry! I went up to the roof because my head was hurting, honest! I felt better because it was c-cool. But then…?," she babbled, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion as she tried to remember the rest.

"But then…you fell on an unfortunate place?," Riku finished after her, glancing at the nervous girl in amusement.

The girl nodded her head in agreement, hope lighting up in her eyes; maybe he'd understand after all. "Y-yes! However, it was akin for me to fainting and falling to the floor." She widened her eyes in regret when she re-thought of what she had said, raising a hand towards her mouth.

He chuckled softly, drinking from his cup of tea quietly. "The bare floor?"

"Not that you're the b-bare floor or anything! What I mean is…," the girl trailed off, trying to think of something that didn't sound offending. Her face lit up with an idea, turning towards Riku with a small smile on her lips. "Think of it like this: It was a bad experience because I was a rock that happened to fall down from the sky and hit you. P-please think of it that way. I'm sincerely sorry." She looked at him with anticipation, biting her lip nervously.

He grinned at her, his teal eyes lighting up with amusement. "Really?"

"Hey!," Sora yelled from behind as he came down the stairs. He stood in front of Naminé in anger, scolding. "I told you to go and apologize and here you are calmly drinking tea?"

"What?," the blond responded, whispering at him. "I _am _apologizing!"

Sora grimaced. "It's not Riku, you idiot."

Naminé could feel her hues widening in horror. "It wasn't…Riku? Then that means—"

"—it was Roxas. If it's as you say, the person who was hit by a falling rock from the sky called Kai and who fainted, was Roxas," Riku said, sipping his tea calmly.

"F-faint…ed?," Naminé squeaked. It was already bad enough she fell on him and practically kissed him.

"Roxas is the ultimate clean freak. So, having suffered in such a way, it's enough for him to faint," the silver-haired teen said.

"It was like a city living first class in pig poop water," the brunette spit at her.

"Pig poop…water?," Naminé whispered.

"A _tsunami _of pig poop water," Sora said. The blond girl gritted her teeth in anger. This was going too far.

Riku interrupted first, though, speaking coolly. "If you wanna apologize, go to Roxas' room. Though, I'm not so sure he'll accept it in the first place.

Naminé whimpered, closing her eyes in disdain.

Could things get any worse?

* * *

"The article from yesterday's club party should be up on the fan page, right, girls?," Yuna said while her eyes scanned around the computer's screen. Rikku, Yuna, and Paine had to be the most dedicated fans towards A-N-Jell. The other two girls hummed in agreement, either side of the brunette as they, too, searched idly on A-N-Jell's fan page.

Yuna raised the straw in her smoothie's cup to her lips, ready to take a long drink when, suddenly, she stopped in midair. Her eyes widened in horror, a small gasp coming out. "What's this?" The other two girls immediately snapped their heads up in response, rushing to their friend's side. They leaned in towards the computer screen, watching a video playing.

Sora appeared on the screen, a passed-out-Roxas on his back. Managers and producers helped the poor brunette load the blond teen in their limo, struggling with his weight. Next came Riku behind them, one arm around Naminé's waist. The look on her face clearly screamed "fainted."

A reporter must've secretly been able to sneak into the club's garage to be able to record that footage. Yuna stood up in anger, raising her voice even though the girls were in a café. "Are Roxas and Kai hurt?," she murmured to herself.

Rikku talked first, her innocent eyes gazing at their leader. "You don't think they might've been fighting…right?"

Yuna stared at the blond girl, blinking her eyes in realization. "Of course! Why else were they both coincidentally knocked out; with injuries, too?" She huffed in irritation, raising a hand to her chin as she paced back and forth in front of Rikku and Paine. "This new member is causing problems the moment he comes in? It's definitely Kai's fault. Ugh! This _cannot _affect Roxy's image!"

"What do we do, then?," Paine asked in a monotone voice.

The brunette's eyes gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully. "We'll wait a little longer. If he causes one more problem, you girls know what happens next."

Rikku and Pain grinned in acknowledgement, throwing a thumbs-up to their leader.

* * *

Roxas gazed at the image reflecting on the mirror, his eyes a dark, swirling blue. His spiky, disheveled hair was even messier now after sleeping in the living room on the floor. Light purple rings covered the bottoms of his eyes, the dark red splotch of blood on his lip prominent. His usually-clean and unwrinkled clothes were now the exact opposite. Everything he absolutely hated.

His thoughts flashbacked at the incident last night, the feeling of having the girl's lips land on him. He thought it was a boy, after all.

He shuddered in repulse, turning away from the glass. "I can't believe it but it really happened." He punched the wall next to him, angry with himself; but, mostly, her.

Running a hand through his hair, the blond grabbed a towel from his closet, walking up the three small stairs towards his bathroom. "I can't think in this condition. I really need a shower." Roxas' feet froze the second he was about to enter the restroom, though, when he heard the door of his room open.

Naminé hesitantly poked her head inside, carrying a tray with a cup of tea she had brewed up for him and a lit candle. "'Scuse me."

Roxas slowly turned his head towards her, twitching his eye. "How dare you come in here? Get out!"

The blond girl flinched from the fury of his words but entered anyway in determination. "I-I've come to request forgiveness for yesterday's occurrence." She gulped down her nervousness, staring at him with gritty eyes.

Roxas turned away, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything he would normally do in this state. "I can't think like this…" He tried to calmly respond to her, hoping she'd get the message. "I can't forgive you right now, so leave for now." The smell of his shirt wafted into his nose, his body flinching with aversion. "Even the smell is disgusting." He turned away, again, making way to his bathroom when Naminé spoke up again.

"Then, are you forgiving me, at least for now?," Naminé asked with anticipation, a smile spreading on her lips.

"…Forgiveness? Why would I?," he dangerously cocked his head to the side.

"Well, because…," she searched for the right words, "you're a good person."

Roxas scoffed quietly. He approached her until he was one foot away from her, his eyes glaring at her from above. His voice was surprisingly calm. "When I hate someone from a first impression, I always continue to hate them because the people I hate continue to do things I hate. I've hated you since the moment I saw you, and, predictably, you did something I hated the most. I'm sure you'll continue to do things I hate and I'll continue to hate you.

"So it's forgiveness you're asking for? It'll never happen. Not now, not later, not ever. So, **get the hell out of my room!**" He yelled the last part, letting all the anger he had built up in his chest release freely. Naminé stared in utter surprise and hurt, tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

"You disgusting, smelly, piece of shit," Roxas said, glaring at the girl one last time before entering his bathroom. He slammed the door shut, running a hand through his spikes. He sighed tiredly, feeling the guilt build up in his chest. "That's why he should've waited until I washed up and cleared my mind…" He murmured to himself, ripping off the buttons of his shirt as he shook his arms out of the sleeves.

Naminé shook out of her reverie, sniffing. She let the tears slide down, focusing on getting out. She halted on her tracks, though, when she came up with an idea. "I wonder if it's okay for me to leave this here…," she murmured.

Her feet diffidently shuffled towards his desk, glancing at the bathroom's door for any sign of the moody teen. "This is an herb tea I use to make back at the orphanage. The scented candle has an uplifting smell, so I hope it'll make you feel better, Roxas," she said to no one in general while she set the cup of tea on the desk. "He said I left a dirty smell on him so this candle should fix that," she smiled proudly.

"Are you still out there?," Roxas yelled from the shower. Naminé jumped in surprise, looking around. She still had the tray with the candle on it in her hands. "I-I'm leaving!"

Grabbing the candle from its small plate, Naminé attempted to set it next to the cup when she accidentally spilled melted wax from the candle. Since she was in a hurry, the artist set the tray and candle on the floor, reaching out for the wax which she thought she could rub away with her bare fingers. She flinched and screamed in pain, though, when she felt the heat burning her fragile fingers.

And, without thinking, she stumbled backwards towards the large CD shelf Roxas had. A scream was emitted from her mouth as she unconsciously brought out her arms to hold up the monstrosity, but, it was too late; all of the CD's and movies spilled out and toppled to the ground with a large crash.

Naminé stared at the mess in horror, her eyes wide. "Oh no," she whispered in dismay.

To make matters worse, the air conditioner's remote control fell to the ground, coincidentally hitting the "on" button. The cool air turned on, blowing away several pieces of important-looking musical papers perilously near the candle.

Naminé squeaked in terror, her poor heart beating fast. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if those papers got burnt. "Crap, crap, _crap! _I-I need to turn the air conditioner off!" Thinking as quickly as she could, Naminé stretched her short leg as far as it could go. The remote control seemed to almost taunt her, the white oval simply inches away. The girl grunted in defeat; she wasn't going to be able to reach it, as much as she wanted to.

But the candle was still a problem. More and more papers from Roxas' desk flew dangerously close to the flames of the candle. Naminé scattered her thoughts for an idea, _any _idea. She was already in enough trouble because of the 'butting lips' incident.

Suddenly, Naminé gasped in slight delight, her theoretical light bulb lighting up. An idea popped into her head, the only idea that seemed rather reasonable in the blond girl's situation.

"To put out fire, you need water…!," Naminé whispered in realization. She quickly felt her mouth water up with spit, her cheeks puffing in and out in order to gain more saliva. After gathering enough of it, the girl spit as hard as she could towards the candle, hitting merely inches away from it.

Roxas sighed in relief in the restroom, rubbing the large mirror with his hand in order to make the heat's vapor disappear. He ruffled his hair from the back, shaking away droplets left in his spikes. After smiling in satisfaction with himself, Roxas wrapped a large, white towel around his waist and tied it securely to the side.

Naminé spit out her third try of saliva, finally able to put out the fire. Ironically, Roxas had just stepped out of the restroom, his eyes landing on the girl.

Everything seemed to halt in time. Naminé looked up at Roxas with fear and terror, her eyes too wide for her to even react.

"Did you just…spit…in my room?," Roxas asked in a hoarse voice. He was too shocked himself for him to reel in the whole ordeal.

The blond artist stuttered and stumbled through her words, unable to make out complete and coherent sentences. "N-no!…well y-yes…but f-fire…needed to be put out…" Naminé gulped nervously, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck raise. What was he going to do next?

She could imagine herself dying already.

Roxas slowly strode across the room, coming to a stop only a few inches before Naminé. His eyes stayed glued on the girl for what seemed to be an eternity. He stretched both of his arms out and pushed the fallen CD shelf back in its place. Naminé's breath became ragged with fright, her orbs looking anywhere _but _the blond boy before her.

She had attempted to duck under his arms to get out of his reach but he spoke coldly. "Stand."

He gazed at her with an emotion Naminé couldn't read; was it anger? Curiosity? Pity? His voice came out calm, fanning over the girl's face. It reminded her of the first time she met him. "What did you do to my room?"

The blond female's voice quivered, her gaze turned downcast. "I-I wanted to seek forgiveness."

Roxas looked at her with an almost sarcastic look. "So you ask for forgiveness like _this_?"

Naminé's face crumpled up in guilt and regret, her cheeks a bright red. "I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head in apology, Roxas feeling his anger starting to build up again.

"Then, should I forgive you in _your style_?," he yelled, smashing his fist against the shelf. A large, golden trophy Roxas had won a year ago, though, came toppling down, hitting Naminé square on her head. Only a scream of pain came out before the girl fell to the floor, falling into unconsciousness.

Roxas gasped in horror, grabbing the trophy from the floor. He bent down to Naminé's level, fearfully shaking her shoulder. "H-Hey! Kai! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Ansem, Sora, and Riku burst through the door, finding the commotion to be bad, from what it sounded like. They all gasped and yelled in terror, waving their hands at the blond-haired male. "Stop, Roxas! Don't!"

The half-dressed teen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then quickly undid them when he noticed why the three males had reacted that way; Roxas had the trophy in one hand while a passed-out Naminé was on the floor, coincidentally.

"N-No! I didn't hit him!," Roxas said defensively. The three guys' expressions still weren't changing, though. Roxas shook Naminé's shoulder in worry now, a deep frown on his lips. "C'mon Kai! Wake up!"

Naminé groaned in pain, rolling her head to the side only to reveal a track of blood coming down from the top of her head.

Things were definitely worst than they already were.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I wanna get to the fluffy parts already D:_

**Chapter Inspiration: **Kelsey _by _Metro Station

**Review!**


End file.
